


MemoryTale

by Ravengorge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory orbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravengorge/pseuds/Ravengorge
Summary: With every new run a Memory Orb appears, showing sans every memory he has of every run. In this au sans has lived through many No Mercy Runs. Nearly all his Memory Orbs are the dark amber color of a No Mercy Run. That is except for his most prized Orb, the Mercy run Orb. A light baby blue, as blue as Frisk's soul before she disappeared after Chara started doing the No Mercy runs. With Frisk gone sans has all but lost hope, the only thing he can do now is protect the Mercy orb from Chara.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood was everywhere, on his hand, his chest, even on his skull. He felt as if he was floating in a river of blood. He looked up, a smile still on his face, as his eyeholes stared at the creature before him. Made of LOVE, geez they disgusted him.

“You should have just handed it over sans.” Chara said playfully, spinning her bloodied knife around on her finger.

“That's okay, I'll get it next time.”

sans let loose a small choked laugh an orb, baby blue, clutched in his bloodied hands. “go to hell kid.” He said a smile on his face as he started turning to dust.

“you’ll never get this orb, keep trying though.”

Chara’s face turns into that of a snarl as she walked forward her hands twitching as if imaging the orb in her own.

“Oh I will! Again!” She pulled down her knife so fast sans hadn't even seen it until it was sticking out of his bloodied chest. He groan in pain his smile filled with agony. Still he held onto the orb with all his effort. He knew when he died the orbs would vanish.

“And again!” sans jerked upward coughing up blood.

“And again! And again! And again!” Chara kept stabbing over and over, even when that skeleton had turned into dust.

She kept stabbing a mad laugh echoing over and over in her voice.

“And again! I'll kill you all until I have that orb!” Chara laughed looking down at the dust. She blinked, shocked to see rain falling into the dust.

“Haha, it doesn't rain in the undergrounds.” She touched her cheek not surprised for her fingers to come back wet, slick with tears.

“Hehehe, haha. I'll get you next times smiley trashbag.” Chara whispers her arms curled up around her legs the knife dripping blood onto san's pile of dust.


	2. Chapter two ~ sans POV

sans sucked in a breath the air whistling through his teeth as he jerked up clutching his chest. He let out a strangled laughter as he looked around the familiar room.

“ha, kid must be going for a another run. hope they dont get too _winded_.” sans said his boney hand opening to reveal the soft sparkling baby blue orb.

“you and me kid, we'll take them on. again and again, like they said.” He took the orb and turned it slightly as it started showing an image.

He sits up the bed sheets rustling beneath him as leans towards what looks like a brown haired person standing by his bed. He watches with a small genuine smile.

“whatca got their kid? oh, flowers, for me?”

Frisk giggled their soft laughter sending a piercing pain through sans.

“ _Flower_  are you today sans?”

He reached forward as if to take the flowers and gave a small chuckle. “how _root_ of you to ask me that Frisk.”

Frisk looks a bit bewildered by sans words but goes along with their pun game.

“I just heard you weren't doing _soil_.”

“SANS! ARE YOU STILL IN BED YOU LAZY BONES?!”

sans jumped at his brother's booming voice and picked up the orb Frisk’s image already fading.

“coming bro, give me an hour.”

Papyrus stomped up the stairs and sans felt his heart drop at the dark amber orb hanging above his brother's skull. A skull he knew would be cut clean off.

sans was so weary of this game, maybe in this timeline he would tell Alphys again. He didn't have much hope for that working out.

“OH, YOU! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ON GUARD DUTY RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE NOT THE TIME FOR AN HOUR LONG REST!”

“thought I would catch some z’s before going out today.” sans reached over towards his nightstand where a cut out of the letter z was there. He tossed it in the air and lazily tried to catch it before it fluttered to the ground.

“welp, that didn't work. sorry bro, im gonna be late.”

“SANS!” Papyrus groans tugging on the smaller skeletons arm heaving him off his bed.

“WE'RE ALREADY LATE SANS!” He yelled dragging sans to the door while he pretended to be snoozing.

“OFF WE GO! THIS IS THE DAY BROTHER! I WILL FINALLY CATCH A HUMAN, I JUST KNOW IT!”

sans expressions darken his smile twisting into something dark.

“ha, im sure you will paps.” He chuckles without much amusement as his brother dragged him out into the snow, ready to start the day.


	3. Chapter three ~ Chara POV

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

Chara stood over the smiling flower before crouching down on the balls of her feet.

“Stop that Asrial.” Chara growls her hand twitching slightly as if imagining the shape and size of a sharpened weapon in it.

“How many times will you make me endure the same boring thing over and over. I'm not here for you, I'm here for him.”

Flowey’s face twisted into that of an evil grin his lips peeling back to reveal razor sharp teeth.

“That depends, are you going to **_kill_** me this run.”

Chara leaned forward her face a snarl.

“Don't tempt me flower.” She hissed her head turning around at the sound of footsteps and a goat like creature comes into view. Right on time.

“Oh my, a human child. What are you doing here talking to flowers my dear?” Chara stood up her face a mask as she faced the monster.

“Hello mom.” She whispers a small flicker of emotion in her gaze, she quickly stomped it out. Glancing down Chara saw Flowey has already left the two.

“M-mom?” Toriel’s eyes suddenly widen at the sight of the child. Trembling slightly she rushed forward wrapping her up in her fur coated arms her body shaking.

“My child! Oh Chara, you've returned!”

Tori felt the child's shoulders shaking and she pulled back to reassure them. But instead of tears she found laughter, mad laughter.

“My-my child?” Toriel says uncertainty in her voice. Chara took a step back clutching her sides laughter echoing in the large room.

“Hahaha! Of course, I always come back mother!”

Her head tilted slightly and a ripple of fear shot through Toriel as her child moved towards her.

“Without a knife, your death is always the most painful.” With a sickening grin Chara lunged towards Toriel.


	4. Chapter four ~ sans POV

 

sans was ‘snoozing’ at his usual place when he heard the sound of snow crunching on the ground. His head tilts slightly and the grin that never left his face twists and darkens, his eyes flickering open. His left eyes flashes blue and suddenly he was behind the human, if you could even call it that, keeping pace. When they reached the bridge sans holds out a slightly shaky hand, not wanting to do this again, not wanting to have the human to touch him in any way. He could see the dust speckled across their hands and clothing. Suddenly Chara whipped around their red eyes locked on sans as they lunged forward taking sans by surprise. For some reason the human wasn't doing what they normally did.

“Give it to me! I'm tired of hunting you down!” Chara hissed as sans quickly teleported behind them.

“huh, seems like something's biting ya kid. wanna tell old sans about it?” He smirks his grin curling with mocking amusement.

Chara looked like a wild creature about to attack, their body hunched and their fists clenching and unclenching. They angrily batted their dark amber orbs away from them glaring at sans who's smile wavers at the look on the kids face. Chara looks desperate.

Chara’s eyes closed and they held out their hand palm up, still covered in dust.

“Give me the orb.” They says their voice hard.

“in your nightmares kid.” sans said his voice just as hard. Chara gave a wild snarl and lunged for him once more. Blue enclosed the human and sans threw them into a large pile of snow.

“looks like you need to _cool_ down.” sans chuckled walking past the human as they struggled their way out of the snow.

“i dont know what changed kid.” sans mumbles his hand opening to show the light blue orb. Chara’s eyes latch onto it with a hungry look.

“but you'll never get Frisk, or whats left of em.” sans said his gaze dark as he summoned a bone out of the ground where Chara was. The demon like human let out a small surprised gasp full of pain as the bone pierced through their body. With a sharp crack their soul broke.

Chara woke up at their last Save Point while sans was back to ‘snoozing’ on the job.

 


	5. MemoryTale Song WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try and make a song for my AU MemoryTale   
> If you feel like giving me some pointers please do! Still a work in progress and isn't yet done

"kid i dont like ya  
our lives were better off before ya came  
kid i dont hate ya  
how can i when you and them look just the same  
kid ive been wondering  
what is your drive?   
what makes ya make those awful decisions ya decide"


End file.
